Early Morning Wake Up Call
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: Crossover with CSI:NY. Danny gives his lover an early morning wake up call. SLASH


_Disclaimer: Don't own either show._

Author's note: This is a crossover with CSI:NY. Danny WaT is referred to as "Danny" and Danny CSI:NY is reffered to as "Dan" to avoid confusion.

Early Morning Wake Up Call

Every hour on the hour the large grandfather clock in the hallway chimed loudly. Normally the loud chimes annoyed Danny Taylor so much that he usually wanted to throw his shoe through the clock face. It wasn't that he didn't like the clock – it was a beautiful antique, after all – it was the fact that every single time it chimed Danny was reminded that he was an hour closer to having to go to work.

But when the clock chimed at eight in the morning, Danny turned over in bed and grinned to himself. He knew that he didn't have to get up to work and neither did the other occupant of the large bed.

Danny grinned down at his partner who was still sleeping soundly. Dan looked so peaceful and innocent when he slept. His face was more relaxed, free from the horrors that they both saw on their jobs and Danny was sure the corners of his mouth were turning up in a smile.

Danny leant down and kissed Dan softly. "Dan," he whispered, running his hand down Dan's muscled chest. "Dan," he repeated when Dan didn't stir, "wake up."

Dan groaned and his blue eyes flickered open to glare at Danny. "What?" he demanded tiredly.

"We don't have to go to work," Danny pointed out, his hand slipping further down Dan's chest.

"I know," Dan yawned. "That's why I wanted to sleep until noon, at least," he added, gasping when Danny's fingertips caressed his hipbone. "How can you even be awake this early?" Dan whined. "We were out until three am."

"I know," Danny smirked, pressing a kiss on Danny's chest. "But I'm not tired anymore."

"Well, I am," Dan scowled. "How can you even be thinking about sex? I thought us fucking in the back room of that club would have worn you out."

"All it did was give me a few ideas," Danny grinned. "Ideas for how to make you scream."

Dan huffed indignantly and glared at Danny. "I do not scream," he retorted stubbornly.

Danny laughed. "Oh really? Well, I know that's a lie and I'm going to prove it to you."

Before Dan knew it, Danny had pinned him down against the mattress. Dan moaned as Danny ducked his head and nibbled on Dan's neck. "Well, that's good," Dan gasped in pleasure as Danny's hand ran down his muscled torso. "But I don't hear myself screaming."

Danny stopped his ministrations, causing Dan to groan in frustration. "Oh, don't worry," he smirked down at his lover, "I am nowhere near done with you, Messer."

Danny placed gentle kisses down Dan's chest. Dan writhed under him when Danny's mouth latched onto Dan's left nipple.

Dan's hand slid into Danny's hair as the other man sucked and nibbled on one nipple before turning his attention to the other, paying the same attention as he had before.

Danny released Dan's nipples and continued kissing his way down Dan's body. Dan moaned loudly when he felt Danny's hot breath ghost over his hard cock. Danny smirked and looked up at him from underneath his dark eyelashes. "Still not screaming," Dan pointed out.

"You will be soon," Danny assured him.

x

Edited for content. For full version see my lj.

x

Dan groaned when he felt Danny pull out of his body a few minutes later when they had both regained their breath. "You were saying?" Danny smirked, collapsing on the bed at the side of Dan.

Dan glared at him and elbowed him in the ribs. "Shut up," he grumbled. "I'm still not happy you woke me up at eight in the morning."

"It was for a good cause," Danny pointed out.

"Fucking me into the mattress is not a good cause," Dan scowled. "Now shut up and let me go back to sleep," he instructed.

Danny watched as Dan turned onto his side, so that he was facing away from Danny, and promptly fell back asleep. Danny chuckled and shook his head as he shifted so that he was spooning Dan from behind before following the other man.

The End


End file.
